


Birthdays

by dinglehorton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hates birthdays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot for [genim--stilinski](http://genim--stilinski.tumblr.com). I love you!

Derek hates birthdays.

 

His last good birthday was the one before the fire that killed his family, before Peter murdered Laura for her power, before everything went to hell and he lost a big chunk of his new pack to more power hungry alpha wolves. After they defeat the alpha pack, after they bury Boyd and Erica things seem to get back to normal—Scott, Isaac, and Allison are a new and unstoppable trio, leaving Stiles to waste his time on Derek’s black leather couch with Cora curled up at his side, popcorn bowl in hand. Derek is slightly scared by their newfound friendship.

 

Derek sees Stiles in a whole new light and watches him grow and mature over the next year. He finds that they have similar taste in music and they teach each other a lot about different types of movies. Derek likes to think of Stiles as the glue that holds them all together. There’s no more animosity between Scott and Derek; they’ve learned to get along because of Stiles.

 

For the first time in a long time there is no one chasing after him, no crazy people trying to kill his entire pack; it’s a normal year, or about as normal as they can get for being werewolves. Scott is passing math, Stiles and Cora have, reluctantly, managed to stay out of trouble.

 

And then one evening while he’s attempting to fall asleep his cell phone beeps and Stiles, who is curled against Derek’s torso, grunts sleepily at the noise. Derek smiles softly down at his boyfriend, _his boyfriend_ he still can’t get used to saying that about _Stiles_ of all people, before checking his phone. He finds a text message from Peter, having relocated to New York City, that simply says _happy birthday._

 

The next morning he finds himself in an empty bed, Stiles’ side cold even as the clock on his bedside table reads 7:00 AM. Derek panics, his heart thundering underneath his ribcage, when he smells the scent of something burning. His entire chest aches painfully and he feels nauseated until Stiles rounds the corner holding a small cupcake with a single candle sticking out of the top on a paper plate. Stiles has a smile on his face and it only falters when he sees Derek’s panic stricken one.

 

“I’m sorry I—“ Stiles bites his lip and drops down onto the end of the bed. “I know you hate birthdays but I thought—“

 

“You made me a cupcake.”

 

“Baked. Chocolate,” Stiles holds the cupcake out towards Derek.

 

“For my birthday,” Derek sits up further and leans forward to stare at the small baked good that Stiles is holding. It is indeed chocolate with a small mountain of dark chocolate icing.

 

“Uh huh,” Stiles says, dipping his finger into the frosting and licking it off the tip of his finger.

 

Derek swallows hard, “I—thank you.”

 

“Well go on, blow out the candle, birthday boy. Your shirtless body is incredibly distracting by the way.”

 

Derek stares at Stiles for a long moment in wonder. Then he leans forward and blows out the candle, glad to be rid of the burning wax smell. He sets the cupcake on the side table next to the bed and then pulls Stiles forward, pressing their lips together, “You taste like chocolate.”

 

“I have more of that frosting downstairs,” Stiles says with a smirk when Derek pulls away from another long kiss.

 

Derek hates birthdays, but he hates them a little less when Stiles is there.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [tumblr](anderstilinski.tumblr.com)


End file.
